Lluvia y Pasión
by Asikku
Summary: [DESCONTINUADO] Un lluvioso día que esconderá un secreto, el cual se ve que no permanecerá por mucho tiempo. Sonadow / Blazamy
1. Coincidencia

"Simplemente nada interesante, quien sabe lo que se me puede ocurrir...espero completar este one-shot, o tal vez este capitulo..." 18-01-2011

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 1: <span>**Coincidencia**

Una tarde soleada o una bonita mañana?.Yo prefiero la lluvia, así que comencemos en una noche lluviosa, como "cualquier otra", no se veía ni un sendero, o alguna luz por ningún lado, solo se sentía el oscuro, húmedo y frío viento.  
>Unas pequeñas luces minúsculas y verdes se pudieron distinguir después de seguir caminando un buen rato.<p>

-Que mal, son ojos...-  
>-Hola, Shad!-<p>

Esa voz siempre le había molestado tanto, pero por primera vez quería escucharla...por nada en especial, solo que necesitaba compañía

-Hola...- Realmente Shadow no tenia ganas de hablar.

Pensándolo mejor hubiera sido más "favorable" para Shadow ver un pájaro que siguiera su camino, pero con tanta niebla y lluvia era inevitable que no pasara ninguno. No hay lugar a dudas, el preferiría un pájaro

-Tu también estas perdido, Shad?-

-Shad?-  
>-No me digas así, no eres ni una buena compañía como para llamarme así-<br>-Perdón, pero es que nunca me respondes cuando te pregunto algo-  
>-No?...-<br>-Pues...no-

Sonic se veía un poco nervioso, pero seria mas extraño que no lo estuviera

-Me estabas preguntando si estaba perdido, Sonic?-  
>-Si-<br>-Te parece que lo estoy?-  
>-Pues...si-<br>-Respuesta correcta, ahora déjame seguir-

No habían pasado ni 5 segundos cuando volvió a hablar

-Te parece si vamos juntos?-  
>-No-<br>-Pero...-  
>-Te digo que no, ahora adiós-<p>

Shadow siguió caminando pero el insistente erizo azul lo seguía.

-No entiendes acaso?-  
>-Pero Shadow, cuando nos encontramos íbamos en caminos contrarios, que tal si vamos por el mismo camino? Que te parece hacia la...derecha?-<br>-Yo vengo de allí y no hay nada-  
>-Bueno, yo vengo del otro lado y tampoco hay nada-<p>

-...-  
>-Esta bien, erizo. Tu ganas-<p>

Apenas termino esa frase cayo un rayo, indicando que la tormenta se hacia mas fuerte.

_-Shadow toma buenas decisiones, el sabe que me necesita_

Tomaron un camino diferente y siguieron juntos.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>"Si lo se! escribo horrible! si en 6 segundos no recibo ningun review me voy (me refiero a 6 meses) xD"<em>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	2. No me da GRACIA

_"No crei que lo seguiria al dia siguiente, de todas formas, al pasar a la segunda o tercera hoja siempre me demoro meses en seguirla...bueno, no importa...sigamos" 19-01-2011_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2:<br>No me da "Gracia"

Por cada decimetro que recorrian, un rayo aun mas fuerte que el anterior aparecia. La lluvia era fuerte y ruidosa.  
>De repente el incomodo y deprimente silencio de...43 segundos?...se interrumpio.<p>

-A llegaste hasta aqui, Shad?-

-Shad?-

-Shadow!-  
>-Todos los dias voy a algun lugar nuevo, por que crees que casi nunca me encuentras?-<br>-Porque no te busco-  
>-No me buscas?-<br>-Creo que...no-  
>-Crees o estas seguro?-<br>-Es que hay dias en que te busco y otros dias que no-  
>-Para que?-<br>-Para correr contigo? Supongo...-  
>-A mi ya no me da mucha gracia correr...-<br>-Eh?...por qu...- Shadow le tapo la boca -Dejame terminar...No me da gracias correr CONTIGO...-  
>-Que?-<br>-Eso...-  
>-Yo crei que...-<br>-Creiste que me divertia?-  
>-Si...-<br>_-Idiota-_

Hubo un silencio muy incomodo.  
>Realmente a Shadow no le importaba.A Sonic tampoco, pero le parecio muy extra o que le diga eso cuando la mayoria de las veces, Shadow era el que lo buscaba a no preocuparse, ya que no era gran cosa.<p>

Era demasiado aburrido estar caminando con alguien que no te queria hablar y para variar, perdidos y sin saber si el camino correcto era el mismo por donde estaban pasando.

En otra parte...

Se puede ver a una eriza rosada, una murcielago blanca y una gata purpura un poco preocupadas en la casa de la eriza

-Donde estara?...Y si lo voy a buscar?...no, no es buena idea ir sola...-  
>-Amy tranquilizate, Sonic sabe cuidarse solo-<br>-No es asi, Rouge! No puede estar solo!-  
>-Ya se que te preocupas mucho Amy, pero no estas siendo demasiado dramatica?-<br>-Amy es asi, Blaze.Y lo sabes-  
>-Ya se! Rouge, por que no me acompa as a buscarlo?-<br>-Lo siento, estoy esperando a Shadow-  
>-Amy, probablemente Sonic venga con Shadow...-<br>-Si claro...yo iré a buscarlo y nadie me detendra-

Amy corrio hasta la puerta, y con tanto impulso choco contra la pared. Eso demostraba que debia ir con alguien, asi que Blaze salio a buscarlos con , Cream, Knuckles y Tails se quedarian en casa de Amy por si llegaban Sonic o Shadow.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>"Y vuelvo a decir...escribo horrible! me pregunto si habra un(a) valiente que quiera probar leer el aburrimiento"<em>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	3. Preocupacion

_"Apenas termine el capitulo dos y ya me inspire al tercero, no debo sacar el jugo de mi imaginacion tan rapido, espero que esto de inspirarse tan rapido me sea permanente de ahora en adelante" 18-01-2011_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: <strong>Preocupacion<strong>

Sonic y Shadow tuvieron que seguir, era muy tarde y quien sabe si los estaban buscando o no.  
>El peque o erizo azul estornudó<p>

-Tienes frio?-  
>-No, estoy bien...snif...-<br>-Sera mejor que busquemos algun lugar donde refugiarnos-  
>-Que tal...ahi!-<p>

Shadow vio que Sonic indicaba un gran arbol hueco que estaba en el suelo, lo suficientemente grande para un mapache y demasiado pequeño para 2 erizos.

-Y?-  
>-Mejor sigamos un poco mas adelante, Sonic...-<br>-Vamos, creo que encontremos un arbol hueco mas grande que este, y mucho menos cerca de aqui-

Shadow no queria dormir en ese lugar, pero por otro lado, Sonic tenia razon.  
>Seria mejor dormir alli, que seguir con sue o y cansancio el camino, y ademas, con un erizo resfriado.<p>

Veamos que pasa con Amy y Blaze...

-Disculpe se or a visto a un erizo azul?-  
>-Señorita...perdoneme pero...-<br>-Señor...-

Amy estaba tan desesperada por encontrar a Sonic que empezo a preguntarle a todo aquel que pasara cerca de ella por la calle.

-Amy, lo siento mucho, no creo que encontremos a Sonic cerca de aqui- dijo Blaze

Mientras Amy le preguntaba a todo el mundo si habia visto un erizo azul, Blaze fue a comprar un paraguas. Ella le pregunto al vendedor si habia visto a 2 vendedor dijo que hoy la unica especie de erizo que vio fue uno negro con franjas rojas muy temprano caminando hacien direccion al bosque.

La tormenta alcanzo su punto maximo, la unica opcion que les quedaba a Sonic y Shadow era dormir en el arbol.

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>"Estoy...muy avergonzada de esto -.-"<em>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	4. Secretos pt1

_"Que bueno que no envie la historia inmediatamente, se me ocurrio la mayoria del trama entre el mes de Enero y unico que espero ahora...es tener privacidad. Que bien que hoy es Sabado" 12-02-2011_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: <strong>Secretos pt.1<strong>

El arbol tenia como una entrada al medio. Shadow entro primero y Sonic segundo, quedando asi el erizo azul en la orilla y el negrito en el fondo.  
>-Como te sientes Shadow?-<br>-Incomodo...y tu?-  
>-Con frio e incomodo...-<p>

Sonic volvio a estornudar.  
>Si Sonic seguia asi, estornudaria toda la noche y no dormiria, asi que Shadow poso su mano izquierda (la unica que tenia libre) en el pecho de Sonic, haciendo que el azul se ruborizara.<p>

-Shadow?-  
>-Mmm..?-<br>-Es que...tu m...-  
>-Que?-<p>

Sonic callo unos segundos y cambio toda la oracion

-Te molesta que estornude?-  
>-Si...Por que?-<br>-No...por nada-

_-Que bueno que lo pense mejor...o si no hubiera dicho algo muy estupido-_

Mientras en la ciudad...

Amy y Blaze seguian buscando desesperadas a Sonic, bueno...solo Amy.

-Como te decia Amy, no creo que lo encontremos por aqui-

-Amy?-

Blaze giro a ver a Amy y vio que le corria una lagrima por la mejilla, a pesar de tener casi todo su cabello tapando su cara.  
>Blaze con una mano corrio el pelo de Amy y con la otra le seco la mejilla<p>

-No te pongas asi Amy, no lo soporto-

Y le dio un peque o beso en la frente.

-Gracias Bla...-

Blaze la interrumpio con un beso en los labios...

Se sentia muy tierno y...delicioso.  
>DELICIOSO?<br>Amy tomo a Blaze por los hombros y la alejo de ella

-QUE MIE*DA HACES, BLAZE?-  
>-L-lo siento mucho, Amy!-<p>

-Mejor sigo buscando a Sonic sola-  
>-Pero Amy...-<p>

Amy ya habia corrido en direccion al bosque cuando Blaze trato de detenerla.  
>Blaze se la pasaba en el bosque, en cambio Amy se perderia alli.<br>La gata purpura corrio en su busqueda muy preocpada...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>"Si...me gusta el Yuri y soy una niña...que tanto? bueno, creo que hay un millon de niñas que tambien les gusta el yuri y son mujeres xD"<em>

* * *

><p><em>Asikku .<em>


	5. Secretos pt2

_"Wow...el quinto capitulo...el imposible...el que lo dice casi todo...el principio del desarrolo...el fin del inicio, mejor escribo rapido antes de que se me vaya la inspiracion" 18-02-2011_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: <strong>Secretos pt.2<strong>

Amy seguia corriendo, no exactamente por estar desesperada de encontrar a mas porque no queria ver a Blaze despues de ese beso.

Mientras corria se estaba limpiando los labios, ese sabor...y en la forma de como la beso, recordar eso le daba asco...

No vio a Blaze detras de ella, asi que decidio caminar otra vez, pero tenia miedo de aquel lugar tan oscuro y deprimente que no conocia.

Otro rayo se oyo, los truenos habian desaparecido por un buen momento lo suficiente para que Sonic y Shadow se hubieran dormido.  
>Pero ese ultimo rayo fue tan fuerte que Shadow desperto.<p>

Al ver a Sonic al lado de el se asusto un poco, pero despues recordo que habia pasado.

Quiso rascar su oreja ya que el polvo que caia de ese viejo arbol era abundante e imparable.  
>No podia mover su brazo, por que?...<br>Se dio cuenta que Sonic tenia tomada su mano y la tenia puesta entre el pecho y su mejilla.

Shadow al sentir la mejilla de Sonic se ruborizo un sus dedos y noto lo suave que era...  
>Con su otra mano, cuidadosamente trato de sacarse su guante de la mano que Sonic tenia aprisionada.<p>

Volvio a mover los dedos...lo que sintio era inexplicable.  
>Esa mejilla era mas suave de lo que aparentaba ser.<p>

No resistio mas y empezo a acariciar lentamente el pecho de Sonic  
>Era aun mas suave que su mejilla.<p>

Lo mas raro de esa noche lluviosa es que los rayos aparecian unas vez y habia que esperar muchos minutos mas para que otro rayo volviera a caer

Eso no le importaba en nada a Shadow, que seguia acariciando el pecho de Sonic.  
>En una de esas caricias solo paso un dedo en forma vertical<p>

Sonic gimio...pero seguia durmiendo.

Shadow se excito un poco y empezo a olorosar el cuello de Sonic, el cual habia dejado al descubierto  
>Despues empezo a besarlo suavemente, de modo que Sonic no despertara<p>

Sonic volvio a gemir...aun seguia durmiendo

Shadow no resistio y empezo a lamer lentamente el cuello de Sonic  
>Se notaba que el pequeño erizo tenia el sueño pesado, eso le daba mas alternativas a Shadow de seguir con lo que deseaba mas en ese momento...<p>

Continuara...

* * *

><p>"Ridiculo, pero a la vez brillante. No tengo mucha privacidad, ya que soy la mas peque de mi familia, espero que les este gustando x3"<p>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	6. Placeres y Fantasias

_"Sexto capitulo...tengo tantas ganas de enviarlo...pero que pasa si no lo avanzo mas?...o si se me olvida donde lo guarde?...bueno...las ideas se cultivan, asi que es hora de continuar y no mirar atras (o adelante)" 22-02-2011_

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6:<strong> Placeres y Fantasias<strong>

La lluvia seguia igual de fuerte, pero no hacia tanto ruido como antes.

Shadow seguia cariciando el pecho de Sonic y lamiendo lentamente su cuello  
>El tercer gemido de Sonic...y el sueño seguia ahi<br>Queria oir mas gemidos de Sonic, pero si se arriesgaba demasiado podria despertarlo

Muy lejos de alli, la pequeña eriza rosada, Amy, estaba asustada. Sabe que no debia haber corrido hacia el bosque solo por un...beso...

Antes esa palabra era lo que la hacia mas feliz al imaginarlo con Sonic, habia sido su sueño toda su vida.  
>Ahora no queria tener nada que ver con esa palabra tan horrible, que le recordaba a Blaze...<p>

Mientras...en casa de Amy

Rouge estaba cansada, asi que se iba a dormir en el sofa donde esperaba a Shadow. Knuckles tratando de ser amable le dio una frazada y ella feliz le dio las gracias.  
>Tails se quedo con Cream durmiendo, ya que estos 2 se habian hecho muy amigos en los ultimos dias...<p>

Otra vez los rayos volvieron a aparecer, ahora mas fuerte que antes  
>Shadow queria detenerse, pero no podia...<p>

-Uhmm...-  
>-So...?-<br>-Shad...ow...-  
>-Sonic?-<p>

Sonic se habia despertado...

-Siento el cuello...mojado...-  
>-Oh...-<p>

Sonic queria limpiar su cuello, pero algo le estaba tomando la mano  
>Esta vez, Shadow tenia agarrado el brazo de Sonic...y no pensaba en soltarlo<p>

-Shadow, que pasa?-  
>-No se, Sonic-<br>-Vuelve a dormir, recuerda que mañana tenemos que seguir-  
>-Pero es que...-<br>-Que?-  
>-No se...-<br>-Que te sucede?-  
>-Nada...-<br>-Se que te pasa algo, Shadow...Te pregunto que pasa y no sabes...te digo que te duermas y...- no lo dejo terminar

Justo en ese momento fue silenciado con un dulce beso de Shadow...

Continuara...

* * *

><p><em>"Notita: ultimamenete e conocido muchas personas que odian Shadow uke, si eres una de esas personas, no te recomiendo leer el siguiente capitulo, solo es una estupida prevencion...el siguiente capitulo no contiene cosas extrañas, pero empieza la seduccion madurita xD"<em>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	7. Azul, El Primero en Actuar

_"Al seguir un fic el mismo día dicen que tu cerebro se seca a mitad de todo, voy a comprobar si es verdad" 22-02-2011_

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Este capítulo contiene demasiadas "CARICIAS" (no puedo hacer lemon, ME DA VERGÜENZA! xD, necesito un (a) expert)

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: <strong>Azul, el Primero en Actuar<strong>

Parecía una eternidad...y eso que Sonic no habían pasado ni 4 segundos labio a labio con Shadow

Sonic se hubiera quitado de encima a Shadow, si no fuera porque acababa de despertar y veía un poco borroso, era algo común para el

Shadow tomo las mejillas de Sonic, y con su lengua comenzó a explorar la boca del azul, lo cual convirtió aquel dulce beso en algo más apasionado.

El azulado no resistió más y tomo las caderas de Shadow

-Sonic! Pero que…-

-Tú comenzaste, Shadow-

-Sí pero…-

-No hay vuelta atrás, MI Shadow-

Sonic bajo sus manos hasta la cola de Shadow, y empezó a jugar con ella.

-Ah…Sonic…-

-Has…gemido?-

-Ah?...no!-

-Shadow…no lo niegues…-

-No lo niego, idiota! No he gemido!-

-Vamos, no me mientas. Sé que te gusta…esto-

Sonic acaricio los lados del vientre de Shadow.

-Uhmm…- el negrito se ruborizo

-Ves?, te gusta o mejor dicho, te encanta-

-Cállate-

Sonic con una mano tomo la pierna izquierda de Shadow y con la otra comenzó a acariciar su muslo.

-Ahh! Sonic!-

-No sabes cuánto me gusta esto…-

-Que…?-

-Tienes más años que yo, Shadow. Pero se nota que tienes una mente totalmente limpia -

Sonic tenía razón. Shadow tenía realmente 50 años (o más) pero lo que había pasado de su vida eran peleas y otras cosas por el estilo.

Ni siquiera sabía realmente lo que era el "Amor". Pero con Sonic, ya estaba "dándose una idea".

-Dime lo que quieres, Shadow. Y te lo daré-

-Que quieres decir con eso?-

-Solo dímelo-

-Yo…quiero…-

-…?-

-Que…sigas…-

-No se diga más-

Sonic abrió las piernas de Shadow, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna y el negrito se ruborizo aun más. El azul ya estaba listo para pasar a lo mejor, pero no quería ir tan rápido. Así que decidió subir sus manos hacia el pecho de Shadow. Aquel mechón blanco, suave, sedoso…

-A-aah…Son…ic-

El erizo azul coloco una mano en la espalda de Shadow, y con la otra tomo todo el mechón del negrito.

- No sabes cuento tiempo espere para esto…-

-Yo…también…-

Sonic con delicadeza, beso la suave y delicada piel de aquel punto.

Al subir la cabeza para mirar a Shadow, vio que sus mejillas estaban rojísimas, su boca entreabierta y con sus ojos cerrados. Lo cual excito a Sonic.

No espero mas y empezó a lamer su pecho, bajaba lentamente hasta que llego a su vientre

-Por…que paras?...- Shadow hablaba entrecortado

-Solo me preguntaba, si te debería seguir así o pasamos a lo mejor?-

-Algo…mejor?-

-Vamos, Shadow. Debes de saber un poco a lo que me refiero-

-Yo no…se-

-Shadow, eres tan inocente. Desafortunadamente para ti, eso me tienta-

-Eh?-

En otra parte del bosque

Amy se había sentado, tomo sus piernas y las presiono contra su pecho, para hacer calor en ese momento tan frio. Tenía que admitirlo, quería que Blaze estuviera ahí con ella, quería volver con ella a su casa y terminar aquel inmenso sufrimiento que sentía.

Sufría, porque estaba preocupada de Sonic, quería ver a Blaze, tenía miedo de encontrarse con algún animal feroz, no poder volver, que Blaze no encontrara su rastro...

-Amy!-

-Blaze?-

Amy abrió los ojos y se los froto con sus dedos, no era su imaginación, Blaze la había encontrado.

Toda su preocupación se esfumo y se destruyo.

La eriza corrió hacia la gata purpura y la abrazo.

-A...Amy?-

-No te separes de mi.-

- Yo...-

-Blaze...-

-Que sucede?-

-Lo...siento mucho-

-Sentir qué?-

-Por correr solo por...un beso-

-No…perdóname tú por eso, Amy, no debí habértelo dado-

-Blaze, te entiendo-

-Uh?-

-Yo también...te quiero-

Blaze tomo las manos de Amy

-Y yo...te amo-

Amy al oír eso, sintió una gran alegría.

Por qué? por que sentía eso? ella amaba a Sonic, a pesar de que este nunca la había tomado como algo más que una amiga. Blaze, en cambio, la hacía sentirse especial y amada. Blaze...una bella gata morada que tenía un gran corazón, dispuesto a ayudar a todo aquel que la necesite. Como ella.

Al diablo con Sonic.

Blaze tomo las mejillas de Amy y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla izquierda.

Amy sabía lo que Blaze quería.

Y se lo daría, porque ella se lo merecía todo.

La eriza tomo los brazos de Blaze y los cruzo detrás de su espalda.

-Blaze, tu sabes lo que quieres de mi.-

-Eh?-

-Vamos, yo también…lo quiero-

-Amy…-

Blaze acerco las caderas de Amy a las suyas.

Y le dio un beso en su mejilla derecha, Amy corrió la cara y ahora era contacto labial. Amy sabía que Blaze no se resistía.

Era una chica fuerte de personalidad, pero todos tenemos una debilidad.

Continuara…

* * *

><p><em>"Que mentira más grande lo de "la inspiración se va a la mitad de todo!" este es el capítulo más largo que he hecho hasta ahora xD, bueno necesito leer lemons y ver hentai para hacer un lemon algún dia…eso es todo!"<em>

* * *

><p>Asikku .<p> 


	8. Rojo, Color Pasion

_"Voy a subir este capitulo por una amiga. Cambie mucho de lo que tenia hace meses, pero creo que quedo igual de mal XD Ah! y este capitulo solo contiene Sonadow y no Amaze" 02-07-2011_

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia: <strong>Llego el lemon, eso creo XD si no puedes llegar mas allas de caricias, te recomiendo que no leas

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8:<strong> Rojo, Color Pasión<strong>

Sonic con una mano empezó a acariciar la espalda de Shadow, era tan suave y tersa como su pecho, aquella piel de SU precioso erizo color azabache con sensuales lineas rojas carmesí a los lados de sus piernas, que nacian desde sus bellos muslos, era tan precioso. Shadow empezó a gemir, con ese amor que le estaban entregando quien no gemiría, ademas de estar acariciando su espalda, Sonic acariciaba su pecho.

De pronto, Shadow por un movimiento involuntario, empezó a bajar su mano a travez de su cuerpo _- ¿Por...que...necesito...sentir...algo...en mi...- _La mano de Shadow llego hasta su misma entrepierna y la empezó a acariciar lentamente

- Mi precioso Shadow, ¿necesita ayuda con su "parte"?- Le pregunto sensualmente Sonic, dejando de acariciar su pecho y bajando sus manos hasta los muslos de Shadow.

- Sonic, dime. ¿Por que siento que necesito...tocarme... aquí?- Y paso un dedo por su entrada, al sentir el rose de su dedo, le dio un pequeño escalofrio

- ¿Sabes por que? Porque en el fondo, tu quieres que yo siga, que no pare, quieres sentir lo que significa realmente el amor cuando es de verdad. Eso es lo que quieres- Mientras decía eso, dejo el pecho de Shadow para tomar la mano de el y entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos. Sonic amaba a Shadow profundamente, pero sabia que tenia que ser cuidadoso ya que seria su primera vez.

- Escucha Shadow, voy a ser cuidadoso con lo siguiente que haré- Con la misma mano que tenia tomada con su erizo ingenuo, la soltó y acerco sus dedos a su boca. Shadow, con la mano que Sonic le libero tomo los de dos de el y se los metió en la boca. Sonic veia que los tenia de una forma tan sensual, solo se limito a darle un dulce beso en la mejilla - Ahora Shadow, déjalos- El erizo obedeció, abrió la boca y dejo que Sonic sacara sus dedos.

- Esto te dolerá un poco mi preciosura, pero te acostumbraras- Sonic puso su mano en la espalda de Shadow. Sonic puso sus 2 dedos en la entrada de Shadow. No le dolió tanto, pero le salio una lagrima, no sabia que experiencia estaba a punto de probar, pero confiaba en Sonic. Después, le puso 3 dedos y le salieron 2 lagrimas y se empezo a quejar un poco. Sonic puso sus 4 dedos.

- AH! Sonic! me duele mucho!- le empezaron a salir aun mas lagrimas y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. -Shadow, por favor resiste un poco, confia en mi-

Shadow se empezó a calmar, ahora solo le dolía un poco. Sonic saco sus dedos - ¿Estas mejor, mi ángel?- el erizo asintió, Sonic con su otra mano libre seco las lagrimas de dolor de Shadow, sus mejillas estaban rojas todavia. Sonic se puso de rodillas y apoyo sus manos en los lados de la cabeza de Shadow.

- Ahora, Shadow. Cocentrate en lo que vas a sentir, te dolerá un poco mas, pero después se pasara todo, entendido? - le dijo de una forma suave y cariñosa para que no se asustara, Shadow confiaba plenamente en Sonic.

El erizo azul tomo su pene y lo puso en la inocente entrada de Shadow. El negrito le dolió mucho y dio un pequeño grito de angustia, pero se dejaba aun. Sonic trato de calmar a Shadow, que volvio a llorar silenciosamente, le dio dulce beso en sus labios, los cuales estaban mojados con sus lagrimas.

Shadow con ese beso se tranquilizo y su entrada ya no estaba tan apretado, en lo cual Sonic aprovecho para meterse aun mas.

- Ahh! S-Sonic! - Shadow ya no sentia dolor, empezo a gemir y sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos cerrados, para poder agudizar el placer que Sonic le estaba brindando. El azul, para disfrutar mas, empezó a sacar y a meter su virilidad, primero lento para que Shadow se siguiera acostumbrando, después empezó a hacerlo mas rápido y mas, Shadow gemía sin parar, con frases incoherentes y repetía el nombre de Sonic entrecortado, una y otra vez. Sus mejillas no podían estar mas rojas y ya necesitaba aire para seguir gimiendo, pero no podía tomarla ya que el placer era infinito y repetía su nombre aun mas fuerte. - Ahh! S-Son...Sonic! Mas f-fuerte! No...pares, por faaavoooor!Ahhh!- Sonic amaba los gemidos de Shadow que una y otra vez los volvía a repetir, estaba tan excitado por el momento, no pensó en nada mas, se escuchaba ya el roce de sus pieles por la fricción de las embestidas duras e imparables. Embestidas, gemidos. Placer y mas gemidos, Shadow estaba como loco mientras Sonic seguia embistiendo, metiendo y sacando su virilidad. Sonic al ver la cara de su excitado Shadow, se sintio en el paraíso.

Aprovechando, callo los excitados e interminables gemidos de Shadow con un apasionado beso, y este le respondió de vuelta, exploraban el interior del otro con sus lenguas. La mano de Sonic, tomo la cola de Shadow para jugar con ella y los gemidos del negrito, amortiguados por los apasionados y alocados besos de Sonic se hicieron mas fuertes. - Ah! Shadow, creo que me...Vengooo!- y la semilla blanquecina de Sonic se libero dentro de Shadow, disparándola contra su próstata. - AAAAHHH! SONIC!SE S-IENTE DELICIOSOOO!- El ultimo gemido de Shadow, el mas fuerte de todos, aquel liquido blanco y cálido, que ahora indicaba que Shadow era totalmente suyo y de nadie mas, se empezo a escapar de la entrada de Shadow, ya que Sonic ya habia salido de Shadow.

Se acosto al lado de Shadow, cerca y de espaldas de la entrada del tronco, para abrigar a su precioso amor. -Que te pareció, Shadow?- El erizo antes de caer casi desmayado por el placer pasado, le respondió - Es lo mejor que me a pasado en la vida, ademas de conocerte- . Sonic le dio un dulce beso a Shadow en sus suaves y bellos labios, Shadow le respondió con la misma dulzura. Sonic abrazo a Shadow por la cintura, ya que estaba a espaladas de el.

Se quedaron dormidos, a pesar de que la lluvia cesó hace mucho y el sol lanzo su resplandeciente alegria, que no fue necesaria para hacer realidad el sueño de estos 2 erizos desde hace muchos años.

* * *

><p><em>"Bueno y que piensan? Denme su opinion sobre este capitulo y si me falto algo, esperen el proximo capitulo, ya que estare de vacaciones la proxima semana! Asi que ahi me veran. Tal vez haga One-Shots Sonadow, quien sabe X3"<em>

_Con amor, Akk_


	9. Promesas

_"Me demore mi buen tiempo en seguir, eh? Lo siento" - 03/12/2012_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 9:<span> **Promesas**

Los ojos de Blaze se posaron en la copa de los arboles, donde a través de las hojas llegaban los rayos de sol. ¿Lo hicieron hasta el amanecer?  
>Amy estaba apoyada en su muslo, tomando con sus rodillas quedando en posición fetal, como si cerca de Blaze estuviera toda la protección que deseaba y añoraba de Sonic. Sonrió dejando sus blancos colmillos gatunos visibles. Acaricio el cabello de su amada y escucho una queja casi inaudible del sol que venia de ella.<p>

- ¿Te desperté?  
>- No, fue la luz.<p>

Amy estiro sus brazos y una de sus manos fue tomada por Blaze, solo como un saludo de buenos días. La eriza le correspondió con un casto beso en su mejilla.

- Amor, dime... - el ser purpura abrió sus ojos totalmente.¡Le llamo amor! - ¿Deberiamos buscar a Sonic y Shadow?  
>- Ya deben haber vuelto, solo vamos - Blaze no resistiría otro problema que ponga en peligro a Amy.<p>

Tomaron sus ropas y se vistieron sin ninguna mirada pervertida de nadie. Y volvieron por donde vinieron.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

- Deja de acariciar mis piernas.  
>- Ayer las levante para acariciar tu interior, mi Shadow.<br>- Solo ayer.

Shadow salio del tronco con poca dificultad y hecho una pequeña caminata en el lugar. Sonic miraba a su alrededor también, pero no perdía de vista al otro erizo

- Te amo.

Shadow volteo. Sonic cambio de posición, saliendo del tronco y sentándose sobre el con una sonrisa inocente

- ¿No crees que usas esa palabra demasiado pronto?  
>- ¿No crees que juzgas demasiado pronto?<br>- No entiendo - erizo oscuro se acerco a su anterior puesto para que el azulado no sacara mas frases directas, pero no sirvió  
>- ¿No entiendes porque te amo?<br>- No hay nada en mi que se pueda amar.  
>- Lo hay. Siéntate.<p>

Sorprendentemente, Shadow lo hizo. Probablemente sea porque ya tenia pensado hacerlo

- Acerca tu mano a la mía.

El erizo poso una de sus palmas en la rodilla de Sonic, donde se encontraba su mano. El guante blanco tomo la mano rigida y curiosa del oscuro y la apoyo en el claro pecho color damasco (N/A: nada de duraznos aquí)

La palma estaba cálida y compartía el calor del cuerpo de Sonic. Shadow miro al otro erizo y leyó su mirada. Amor

- Se que todo fue repentino pero no deseo perderte ni alejarte de mi lado. Siento esto desde que te conocí bien, lo suficiente para decir que adoro como eres. Estas vivo, tienes corazón y puedes amar. Por eso te amo.

El erizo azabache miro alrededor como si estuviera buscando un argumento, pero...

- Amar hace daño, Sonic. Tal vez no lo haz experimentado pero, quema y mata el corazón. Todo lo que deseas se va, no vuelve, como si nunca hubiera existido, todo en un instante, unos segundos. Duele, Sonic. Pierdes la razón de vivir.  
>- Yo quiero que tu dolor se vaya, Shadow. Amar es entregar confianza, cuerpo y alma a una persona que deseas que te acompañe para siempre, se que duele cuando se va, por eso yo quiero ser la persona que ames porque yo siempre estaré contigo.<p>

Shadow abrazo a Sonic por el cuello, respirando el olor de su cuello.

- Prometo jamas dejarte, tratare de darte todo lo que mereces. Haré que no sufras mas, porque yo te amare y cuidare de ti.

- Entonces...¿me prometes no dejarme solo jamas?

- Lo prometo.

Shadow mordió su cuello y Sonic se estremeció.

- Amo tu olor...  
>- Amo tu felicidad...<p>

Los dos erizos se separaron, tenían que volver. Ubicaron su posición gracias a la luz de la mañana y dieron su primer paso de vuelta a casa con sus manos tomadas y su falso odio terminado.

¿Qué les esperaba en su llegada?

* * *

><p>Aaaah~ el sonadow solía ser atractivo hace ya mas de 9 meses. Para tanto tiempo es un capitulo poco satisfactorio, hay que darle tiempo al tiempo. Los reviews me motivaron finalmente (Pienso seguir escribiendo para "Antes de la Felicidad", mentalmente alargue y complique la historia aquí, veré como lo traspaso) Gracias por su paciencia, los quiero.<p> 


End file.
